Warbling with the Wiggles
by ilovetvalot
Summary: After a very long night, can Hotch help cheer JJ up? Written for the Candyland Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner.


_**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers and authors!**_

_**FINAL VOTING BALLOT IS NOW AVAILABLE for the first ever ff. net based 2010 Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards at "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum. To vote, you can access the forum through either my (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969's profile pages. Details, rules and the voting ballot are available at the forum. Please read the rules first…we want your vote to be counted, so please follow the rules! PLEASE COME ON OUT, VOTE AND HELP US SUPPORT THIS VENTURE!**_

_**Want to help publicize the awards? Check out our profile pages for a blurb you can copy and paste to your profile pages and author's notes. We truly appreciate all the assistance our fellow authors have given us and hope you will continue to support this venture.**_

_**Take a look at our first ever ff. net based "Criminal Minds Christmas Gift Fic Exchange"! Sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Check out the details on the forum...sign-ups are simple and run through October 31, 2010. Please, let's make this a Merry Christmas for ALL! Come on over and check us out...You have THREE days left to sign-up! COME ON, FIC LOVERS, CHECK THIS ONE OUT AND MAKE IT A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**Looking for a prompt to whet your writing whistle? Our newest Friday Fortune Cookie Prompt is now up at the forum….and this week's suggestion was made by celticstarwolf, so be sure to check it out!**_

_**Ever wondered how other authors and readers feel about their favorite characters on our favorite show? Visit the forum to check out our new discussion thread open for your comments -"With Which Character Do You Most Identify and Why?" And while you're perusing the posts, check out our newest interviews with fellow authors, microgirl, junealii, Naidoo, and !**_

_**Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting our stories! We think you're all awesome! And now…on to our story!**_

_**THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN FOR THE CANDYLAND CHALLENGE ON "CHIT CHAT ON AUTHOR'S CORNER" PROMPTS WERE JJ/HOTCH AND O'HENRY BARS.**_

* * *

**Warbling with the Wiggles**

Yawning widely as she trudged into Aaron Hotchner's entirely too orderly office, JJ blinked rapidly. Was it too late to wish once again that she'd taken the two extra minutes it would have cost her to inhale a cup of coffee before she had started her day this morning?

Last night had been hell. Absolute hell. And hell wasn't ruled by the devil.

Nope. Nuh uh.

It was ruled by four grown men wearing brightly colored skintight shirts.

The freaking Wiggles.

God, how she despised those little Australian bastards.

It was all Will's fault, she thought bitterly, silently cursing her child's biological father for the nineteenth time that morning. When he'd left three months ago, he'd thrown her and Henry into turmoil. And the first casualty of his untimely defection had been her son's sleeping schedule.

Like most children, Henry had sensed there was turbulence in his household before his father had ever fled their lives. But, when the final break had come, her toddler had reverted to babyhood, becoming clingier and needier than before. Understandable, true. But honestly…it was taxing to an already overworked parent.

To the only parent he had now.

Luckily, JJ thought, brightening, at least her boss could sympathize. Aaron Hotchner had been a pillar of strength these last few difficult months. Also a single parent, he knew where the pitfalls and pot holes hid on this long and winding road of single parentdom. And, thankfully, he was open and generous about sharing his well-honed wisdom.

Knocking lightly on his office door, she waited for him to call out before slipping inside.

Glancing up as he heard the door open, Hotch frowned as he saw his wan media liaison trudge slowly into his office. "You look like hell, JJ," he said bluntly, noting her dull eyes and pale complexion, both completely out of character. Her usually crisp suit seemed rumpled, almost as if she'd rolled into it this morning.

"Don't hold back, Hotch," JJ snorted, rolling her eyes as she barely concealed yet another yawn. "Tell me how you really feel," she muttered, lowering her weary body into his visitor's seat.

"Long night?" Hotch asked dryly, arching an eyebrow heavenward as his gaze narrowed on her slim form.

"Wiggles marathon," JJ spat, her lips pursing tightly as she voiced that horrible name.

Trying to maintain his neutral expression in the face of her spewing the name of the popular children's program in much the same way she referred to Dahmer and Bundy, Hotch deadpanned, "So, what you're telling me is that my plan with Rossi to dress as Sam and Murray this year for the kid's Halloween party this afternoon might put us on your own personal most wanted list?"

"Retire the yellow shirt, Hotch," JJ advised lethally, narrowing her eyes as she glared across his desk. "After listening to my son warble with the Wiggles all night, I might shoot first and think about the consequences later," she warned seriously, rolling her neck on her shoulders, her tired muscles protesting.

"That bad?" Hotch chuckled, well aware of the spell that those singing Aussies could cast on a child. "If it helps, the theme song will catch on with you after a while..."

And then…to JJ's utter shock and surprise….Aaron Hotchner began to croon….

We know a world, a magic world

Come with us and see …Anything can happen in this special world…It can happen to you or me

It's where The Wiggles live!

Why don't you come along? And meet their friends as well.

There's music and dancing, magic and games…And lots of great stories to tell…In The Wiggles' world.

In The Wiggles' world…. You're all welcome here!

So let's give a cheer…Welcome to The Wiggles' world! In The Wiggles' world. In The Wiggles' world.

You're all welcome here… So let's give a cheer! Welcome to The Wiggles' world

"See?" he said, his spontaneous burst of song still hanging in the air, "It's not so bad."

"Is it wrong of me to say that I respect you a little less now?" JJ asked dryly, glaring at her Unit Chief as she wondered if she had just hallucinated the entire last minute. "I don't know which was worse, watching Pen fill my child with O'Henry candy bars on the eve of the spookiest night of the year, giving him a sugar high and proclaiming that it was only right to feed her godson candy bars bearing his name only to leave me with the fallout when she left. Or listening to THAT."

Unable to suppress his chuckle any longer, Hotch cocked his head. "Look at it this way, JJ, at least Halloween only happens once a year."

"Any more than that, and Garcia and Reid would be inheriting my son on a permanent basis. And if this is Halloween, I cringe to think about Christmas," JJ snorted, pushing a couple of manila files across the table. "Those need your signature."

Grabbing the files, Hotch nodded. Meeting her exhausted eyes across the desk, Hotch said softly, "We're caught up here, JJ. Go home. Grab a couple of hours' uninterrupted sleep without the toddler serenade...or mine. You can be back, well rested, in time for the party. And the inevitable singing," he told her, his lips twitching.

"Seriously?" JJ asked blankly, her eyes hopeful as they met her boss's. And this time, if she was hallucinating, she would prefer to remain in her world of delusion!

"Seriously," Hotch said, inclining his dark head. "Go. That's an order," he declared, waving a hand at his door.

"Hotch, at the risk of sounding like I'm trying to sexually harass you, I could absolutely kiss you right now," JJ stated appreciatively, hauling her fatigued body out of the chair.

"Well since I'm not Dave, I'll simply say that you're welcome," Hotch replied evenly. "Now, get out of here. I'll see you at the party."

"See you there," JJ nodded, quickly slipping out of the office.

Relieved, JJ headed toward her office and made a mental note to offer to babysit Jack Hotchner immediately.

His father had earned it.

_**Finis**_


End file.
